The present invention relates generally to a pistol holding device of the type used for mounting a pistol on a furniture structure and specifically to a pistol holding device for mounting a pistol holster onto a bed.
Various types of holsters, carrying clips, and the like are known in the prior art for storing and carrying pistols. However, in general the prior art devices do not provide a gun holding device particularly adapted to mounting on furniture such as on the side of a bed. Certain of the prior devices which were intended for mounting a pistol onto furniture required a specially constructed pistol holster or required modification to the furniture structure such as drilling holes, or the like. Such holding devices were not easily removed from the furniture structure and, in some cases, detracted from the appearance of the furniture.
There exists a need, therefore, for a pistol holding device, the purpose of which is to enable a revolver or pistol to be held ready for instant use, to protect a person.
There exists a need for such a device which is of relatively simple construction and which can be very readily attached and detached in an inconspicuous place by the side of a bed which would be easily accessible by an occupant of the bed at night.